Jamboska
Jamboska is a game developer made Businessman Simulator and other games. And makes idle - clicker business or gift games to improve players to click the business bar to run it and make some money. Businessman Simulator 4=The new and improved Businessman Simulator 3! With new businesses, new Vorbis List, new market and more. And improved graphics in the game. And the player will able to sell burgers and buy all businesses to win! Shops can show the levels to it's shop based level. Released on 2019 - 2020. |-|Gift Clicker 2=New snowmen, new mini game, new graphics and more! And new numbers as well! And a brand new powerup to help triple the snowmen gifts per second! You can click to gifts and level it up to get there! Improved level bar, to process to the next gift level. Released on 2019 - 2020. Developer Information Jamboska, the game developer, that he made the Businessman Simulator Games to improve players to help them improve business and grow it to make a lot of money. And he always make the games and sometimes updates them. Strangely, the other games like Businessman Simulator and the game that he made is Gift Clicker. It is a Christmas version of the game, but not the same as the other Businessman Simulator Games, but it has snowmen, gifts and more. And they will work hard to make his new games sooner. New Games Coming Soon The new games that Jamboska will release is: *- Gift Clicker 2 *- Businessman Simulator 4 Businessman Simulator 3 Updates For Businessman Simulator 3, the game was updated and added 8 new numbers, new mini game: The Film Studio! The new numbers for the game is: HO, HB, HC, HD, HE, HF, HG and HH. And after that, it is undefined. Businessman Simulator 4 This new Businessman Simulator game is coming soon in the web! With a brand new Vorbis list with 4 new businessmen! With new market with 2 new resources, more achievements to unlock and more! With extra fun and a new shop, the new world map to earn money business. Albert Smidt will be here from Businessman Simulator 3, but he will get a improved tutorial. And become a business master! Gift Clicker 2 Another version of Gift Clicker. With 4 new snowman, costs changed, and more. New minigame is coming on the web soon! And new world map, to go to other areas to produce gifts to win the game. New features, level up gifts more, and 2 new boosters and you can upgrade them! And become a gift master! Games List Game Poll Which game is your favorite? Businessman Simulator Businessman Simulator 2 Businessman Simulator Ultimate Businessman Simulator 3 Gift Clicker Trivia *The new latest game was published is Businessman Simulator 3. *Has published the different style of Businessman Simulator is Gift Clicker. *His games was made in Flash reprogramming is for the developer games like Adobe Air. *And last, the first game that he released is the good odd Businessman Simulator game. And also, he definitely used a flash reprogram to earn the special games that he made. Category:Developers Category:Jamboska